Kosetsu: Snowfall
by imanut
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi always fight, but they always make up later. However, what if they didn't make up? Who will comfort Shuichi? Please tell me what you think...Rating bumped up for future violence.
1. Chapter1

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" 

by imanut

This is my **first** Gravitation fanfic so be nice, please…also this is my **first** shonen ai attempt, too. I'm not really a big fan of shonen ai/ yaoi, but I read it. I've only watched the first 3 dvds and the first 3 manga, so it may be a mixture of the 3, and if I screw anything up, forgive me. I've been told by a few of my friends that I have a knack for getting characters out of character…so to warn you, this may happen to them…enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation…TT.TT

* * *

Shuichi Shindou sat in front of the fireplace, a blanket draped upon his shoulders. He and Yuki had yet another fight. It had been rather stupid, too. Shuichi was bringing Yuki a cup of tea, some for himself as well, but tripped over his two left feet. Thus, the cups flew through the air and taking a nosedive; one landed on Yuki's lap, the other, you guessed it, his laptop.

The sugary-pink hared singer sighed. Honestly, it wasn't so stupid. Shuichi's lover was almost done with his novel, and the moron ruined all of the blonde's hard work. Yuki had every right to be angry.

'Yuki's right. I _am_ an idiot!' Fluffy-pink hair boy sighed again. At the moment, he was wondering why he had come _here._

_**flash back**_

Shuichi, having been yelled at by Yuki, ran out of the apartment building and onto the deserted sidewalks. There were fewer people outside, for the air had grown colder. He had been running for a while and didn't think he could last much longer.

_Suddenly, while crossing the street, the young singer collapsed in front of an oncoming car…_

_**flashback ends**_

Shuichi was brought back to reality when a steamy cup of…something was thrust into his face.

"Here you go Shindou-san," said the holder of the cup. "This'll warm you up."

"Ah, thanks Seguchi-san." He had meant to go to Hiro's house, not the president of N-G Records'!

He took a sip of the…something, only to discover it was hot chocolate. And not the instant crap either. Shuichi looked at Tohma Seguchi and smiled as best he could.

"It's really good!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so. It's the real stuff, not instant. I detest that crap."

"Heehee…me too!" Shuichi's smile widened a bit, but then faded slowly away.

Tohma looked at the pitiful look upon the teenager's face. Shuichi only looked like that when he got into a fight with Yuki…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

So was it good? If not, tell me what I should do to fix it, please.

_With love,_

_::imanut::_


	2. Chapter2

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" 

by imanut

I know this is late but, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Tomoe's fan:** Don't worry I will :D

**kaibafangirl77: **I'm glad you think so!

**Felicity Dream: **I'm soo glad that you like it! Also, I'm glad that he's not out of character…that was something I was worried about. As for the pairing, you'll just have to wait and see! (I like that pairing also…I just wish that there were more of them.) My story's going on your fave list? O.O I'M SOO HAPPY!!!

**Silverone:** Thank you for your advice. TT.TT I will definitely take your words to heart. Please tell me if Tohma's ok or not. If it's the latter, would you be so kind as to give me a suggestion of some sort? I'd really appreciate it!!

**Kitty in the Box: **So you like it? I'm soo happy!! Here's more!!!

Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to, I'm afraid I don't own Gravitation…

* * *

Outside, gray clouds gathered together to block the evening stars. Tohma Seguchi looked at the pitiful looking singer sitting on his couch. He had almost ran him over, but someone was truly looking over them both that night…

_**flashback**_

_Though everyone had left for home, there sat the ever-busy president of N-G, working heavily. Mika was back in Kyoto, so he didn't have to be home anytime soon_

_. After fifteen more minutes of the insane peace and quiet, Tohma decided he'd had enough for the day and should head for home. It nearly took forever for his car to warm up, and by the time it finally did, he was halfway there! He seriously needed a new car._

_Suddenly, his headlights glinted off of something terribly pink. Whatever it was, stepped out onto the road and collapsed. This caught the blonde off guard completely. He slammed on the brakes, stopping before he could collide with the mysterious something, or rather mysterious some_one

_**end flashback**_

That look! Tohma had seen it on this boy's face so many times before, yet really never cared. Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki _always_ get into fights and _always_ make up afterwards. How would this be any different?

"Mr. Seguchi-san, may I ask you something?" he was immediately brought out of his musings.

"What is it Shindou-san?"

"Do you think Yuki hates me?" Well, that was unexpected. He looked over to where the young singer sat. Shuichi's violet eyes were downcast.

The words were hard to say but somehow, Tohma was able to say them, "No, Shindou-san. I don't believe that he hates you. He's probably just angry." There was a long, deafening silence. Suddenly…,

"Heh, Yuki's always telling me I'm an annoying idiot. He's right, ya know? All I ever do is cause him trouble. I-I cause everyone trouble don't I?"

'What does Eiri tell this boy?'

"I'm always bothering Hiro with my problems, bothering Fujisaki-san with my arguing, _everyone with my everything_…"

Shuichi seemed as though he was completely unaware that he was still in the room! Tohma, for the first time, truly began to worry about the boy sitting on the couch.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well, what did you think? Tell me whether you like it or not, please!

_Love,_

_::imanut::_


	3. Chapter3 Concealed Truth

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 3 –_Concealed Truth-_

by imanut

I received many complaints about my chapters being too short. I must apologize. They are short, aren't they? This one is still short, but longer than the others are. Please forgive me!

By the way, in chapter 1, I have it to where Shuichi had spilt tea on Yuki's laptop, well, that was just an excuse he had told Tohma to protect Yuki. This chapter is what really happened.

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!! Here are my replies to the reviews I received!

**TheFalloftheDemon**- I'm glad that you like it, and I'm sorry for such short chapters. Whether it's a TohmaxShuichi fic though, you'll just have to wait and see!

**Sanura Dayshaun-** Please don't sic K on me!!! Here's the update now don't let him hurt me!

**AyakaChan-** I'm so happy that you like it! And I hope this chapter's length is more to your liking!

**Felicity Dream**- Thank you so much for sending me the titles of those stories! Since the day you sent them to me, I've been reading each and every one of them! I just love the TohmaxShuichi pairing! I know I've said it before, but I really, really do! I hope you can find the other story, I'd like to read it too! Which one of those 3 is your favorite?

**Kitty in the Box**- I keep forgetting that I can't get away with short chapters when writing a Gravitation fic ;. Sowwy. I'll try to make them longer, but I'm happy that you like the story so far. Please keep reading!

**Anonymous-** I'll try not to make Tohma too scary. Don't worry, there will be more, I promise. I'm glad that you like it, but as to whether they make up or not, we'll see. I haven't planned that far ahead yet, but Shuichi will be happy in the end!

**Mizthang22-** So you think I have the characters down ok? I hope you're right. Because I've only read the first 3 manga, too. And the anime is pretty different from the manga TT.TT

**Sour Schuyler-** I'm glad that you like it! It always makes me happy to read that people like it so much! Don't you just feel sorry for Shuichi? I sure do…

* * *

It had been a long day, so when the pop artist got home, he was utterly relieved. Shuichi and Suguru Fujisaki argued most of the time, Sakano had a series of near-heart failures, K somehow got the idea that shooting at them would solve whatever problem(s) they were having, and Hiro was no help either! All he wanted to do now was lay down on the couch and snuggle with Yuki.

'Though I doubt that would happen.' So he decided that he could settle for just lying on the couch.

"Tadaima, Yuki!" Shuichi called into the apartment. However, something seemed amiss. It was quiet. Usually he would be able to hear the click-clack of the laptop keyboard or the whistle of the teapot, but all he heard was an eerie silence.

"Maybe he just went out for groceries. Y-yeah, that's it," he said aloud. Yet, they were only words of reassurance. So far, it wasn't working. He went over to the couch, deciding he would wait for him there.

-3 hours later-

Shuichi was suddenly awoken from waiting on Yuki by a door that was opened and slammed shut violently. The pink-haired boy, shaken from his slumber, sat straight up and looked straight into the face of Eiri Yuki. The blonde novelist's eyes were over-shadowed by his bangs, making it near impossible to see them.

The singer of Bad Luck stood up and walked over to Yuki cautiously. Something was wrong. He decided to act like he didn't notice and ran up to his lover as normally as possible, instantly attaching himself to his waist.

"Welcome home, Yuki! Where were you? I was so worried!" Yuki sighed and placed his hands firmly upon the younger boy's shoulders. He then shoved Shuichi back harshly. "Y-Yuki?" Yes, something was _terribly_ wrong.

The novelist stalked over toward the pink fluff-ball and roughly yanked his pink head back to glare at the singer.

"Why the are you smiling for? There's no reason to be smiling. Hear me? NO REASON!!!" Shuichi was confused and frightened. Yuki was never this violent with him! He would yell at him sometimes, but he could also be very sweet. Right now, he was being rough and scary and…was that the smell of liquor on his breath?!

The singer was suddenly thrown backwards and hit the floor with a loud 'thud.' Yuki crawled over him, pinning the boy's wrists over his head.

"Yu-Yuki, you're hurting me…"  
"Shut up!" A loud slap echoed out through the silent apartment.

(The rest is too violent and must be left for the imagination to decipher. Let us skip onward.)

Yuki passed out moments later. Shuichi carefully and quietly got up, changed clothes, minding his new bruises and pains, and slipped out of the apartment building as silently as possible.

'I should find Hiro…I could tell him I was mugged. That way, he won't hurt Yuki.'

He shuffled down the street.

'Yuki…why was he drinking? Why did he act that way? Why?'

As the thoughts came to his head, he began to walk faster.

'He's never acted like that before! Why start now? What did I do?'

His hastened walk developed into a jog…

'Did I do something I shouldn't have?'

He broke out into a full-fledged run.

'WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID I DO???'

He was crossing the road, when he was shone upon a bright pair of headlights. The car slammed on the brakes, as Shuichi collapsed. A man stepped out of the newly stopped car, cursed, and walked up to the young boy.

"Shindou-san?" said the man.

"Se-Seguchi-san…" Then all turned black...

* * *

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Well, I hoped you liked it and that I didn't confuse you any. I hate myself for doing what I did to Shuichi-kun. Are they still in character? Please tell me what I goofed up! I'd appreciate it!

BTW, Does anybody ever read these Author Notes?

_Love,_

_::imanut::_


	4. Chapter4

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 4 

by imanut

This might be the **longest** chapter I have ever written in my entire life. I hope ya'll like it because I worked hard on it. Once again, please tell me what you think. I'd greatly appreciate it!

**Sanura Dayshaun- **Here's the update…sorry that it's so late…

**Tsugath**- Reading the AN's are good things. I'm happy that you do it. I'll try to lengthen the chapters to the best of my ability…which probably isn't much TT.TT

**Kitsune Thief**- Here's chapter 4! I'm glad that you're hooked on my story. That makes me sooooo happy!

**Felicity Dream**- You are soo sweet! Do you really think it's "beautifully written?" If you can't find it, I would appreciate it if you do send it my way. (Thanks for reading my Author's note…) When you post those TohmaxShuichi fanfics, I'll be there to read them! Here's Chapter4!

**kaibafangirl77-** Normally I like Yuki, but I don't think I like him in my fic TT.TT. I'm glad that you think that my story is interesting. Please continue to read.

**Kitty in the Box**- Yuki is a –censored for the fanfic's own good- isn't he? Me sorry. Please continue to read!!

* * *

Tohma was awakened by a blood-curtailing scream coming from the living room. It was decided earlier that evening that since they couldn't get a hold of Hiro after ten times of trying, that Shuichi could stay the night, since he had nowhere else to go.

The blonde keyboardist got out of bed to race into said living room. He found the young boy thrashing about the couch in a cold sweat. Tohma left for the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth to wipe away the sweat resting upon the singer's brow.

As he re-approached the boy, he heard words that he almost didn't catch at first.

"Yuki, what…doing? No…please, don't!…Sto…stop…p-please, STOP IT, YUKI!!!"

Tohma shook the singer's shoulder calmly, though after a few tries he resorted to a more frantic approach.

"Shindou-san, wake up! It's only a dream! Eiri-san isn't here. Wake up!"

Shuichi shot straight up, nearly knocking foreheads with Tohma. The young singer was panting and shaking, making the keyboardist worry so. The blonde sat on the edge of the couch, wiping away the sweat on Shuichi's forehead. Suspicion as to why he was screaming tightly grasped the keyboardist and refused to let go.

'What Shindou-san has told me isn't the truth. Something bad has happened between them, and I will find out what that something is.'

When Shuichi had calmed down, Tohma went to get him a glass of water. The young singer gladly took the glass and gulped down hear half of the contents. Tohma set the cup on the coffee table, returning once again to the edge of the seat next to the boy.

"Shindou-san, you were talking in you sleep. You yelled for Eiri-san to…stop doing something. Would you fill me in?" As soon as the last words flew from his lips, Shuichi paled two shades lighter than normal.

"You mean, what my d-dream w-wa-was?"

"I'm sorry. I probably should have waited to ask."

"NO! No, i-it's ok. Really, it is. I'll tell you."

Shuichi Shindou took a deep breath.

"In my dream, I was lying on the couch asleep when a shadowy figure came out of nowhere and towered over me. My eyes opened slightly to see the figure's arm raised over his head. My eyes widened as the knife came at for me, but I sat up and it missed me completely. I jumped off of the couch and ran toward the balcony, but he grabbed my ankle and I fell. In the moonlight, I could see the figure's face. I-it belonged to Yuki." Tears began to spill from the sides of violet eyes. After a minute's silence, he talked on.

"He tried to stab me a second time, but he only grazed my shoulder. He pinned me down, and stabbed the right side of my chest. But when he was gonna stab me again, another figure appeared. Then, I woke up…"

Shuichi broke down into body-wracking sobs. Tohma's eye's filled with pity. The pink-haired singer buried his head into Tohma's chest, instinctively searching for comfort, much to the keyboardist's surprise.The president of N-G records rubbed slow, soothing circles into the younger boy's back, remaining silent.

"W-why would he do something so terrible? I gave him all I could…" he trailed off.

"I…have the feeling that what you told me earlier, about spilling tea on his laptop, is not the truth. Would you like to tell me what truly happened?

* * *

_To be continued… _

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope ya'll like it. Ya know, I never expected to get so many reviews. It means a lot to me. Other people telling me that they love my chapters just picks me up when I'm down. Thanks…btw...should I heighten the rating for those violent chapters I've been writing?

_Love,_

_::imanut::_


	5. Chapter5

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 5 

by imanut

Here it is the 5th chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Sour Schyler**- Thanks! I'll try to be better when I enunciate. (Come to think of it, enunciation is my worst enemy…) Anyway, as for the pairing, it is Tohma/Shuichi. (gasp I actually admitted it? Wow.) I'm working on it…I have a tendency to stretch things out and take my time (piddling I guess you could say), or so my friends tell me. .

**Kitty in the Box- **We shall soon learn what Tohma has to do with all of this in the next chapter, I think. Dunno yet, I haven't really decided. But I'm working on it! Thanks for your review!

**Kaibafangirl77**- Hm…that's right…Tohma _is_ married, isn't he. HAH! I can fix that! I almost forgot about her…thanks for reminding me!

**Kiki-sama-** I'm happy to hear that you think that it's interesting! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Silverone-** I'm glad that you think so! I was tired of that so…yeah. I try to lengthen the chapters, but my mind must not like me…it won't allow me to write anything more than 3-4 pages (ha ha…). I hope you like this chapter, too.

**SanuraDayshaun-** lol…I had a feeling that would happen! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…you sure had that coming! I'm glad that you think my story's good still Please continue to read!

**Hiros Whore-** Well, those are some mighty big words for someone who has yet to write a story of their own. I don't care if my story is crap or not! Keep your opinions to yourself, dude! You didn't have to review my crappy story if you didn't like it!

**seven maxwell**-Thanks for making me feel better . It amazes me how immature some people can be! But I've got to remember that there are people like that all around this world no matter where you go. I'm glad that you like it. Please continue to review my stories .

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares-** Hm…interesting…I like that idea. I'll see what I can do! Thanks, thanks, thanks! By the way…very interesting name…me like!

**Felicity Dream**- Awsome! I can't wait to read your story! I'll raise the rating sometime…I may do that next time…who knows. Thanks for saying so (about being good for a first time yaoi writer..). I've read enough to know some things . Hm… "rare beauty," eh? I can't wait for you to send me that one either! I hope you can find my e-mail!!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Shuichi had been caught…and he knew it, too. There was no possible way to get out of this. He looked directly into Tohma's serious, green eyes. He took a deep breath, and told the keyboardist the tale of what truthfully happened with Yuki. 

After the tale, the pink-haired boy was once again in tears. He buried his face deeper into Tohma's chest, who wrapped his arms around the singer and lay his cheek upon the pink mass of fluff. He pitied the younger boy. A new sense of protectiveness engulfed the blonde.

'Eiri-san, look at what you've done to him.'

Soon, Shuichi fell asleep in the warm embrace, feeling safe and secure…and Tohma…felt trapped. He didn't want to disturb him, but the position they were in, wasn't all that comfortable for they were sitting up.

'Now what?

With arms still wrapped around the boy, the keyboardist leaned backwards, swinging his legs onto the couch for more comfort.

'This…may be a long night.'

-**morning-**

The night passed with no more interruption. Though it was morning, the sun was hidden well behind the gray clouds.

He was so warm. Shuichi gripped the pillow he was laying on tighter, and began searching for his sheets. When he couldn't find them, the pink-haired singer cracked open his eyes to see where they went.

Violet eyes widened to find that his "pillow" he was laying on was in reality the 32-year old blonde keyboardist a.k.a. Tohma Seguchi of Nittle Grasper, his boss.

'OH MY- what am I doing here?!?!?!?!' he thought. Then, last night's events all came back to him. Tears sprang instantly to his eyes and instinctively grabbed hold of Tohma's pajama top. 'Why did Yuki do that to me? Why did he drink?' He began to sob again.

Tohma woke up shaking violently. It took about three minutes to register that the shakes were not his own. He opened his eyes to find Shuichi clinging to him, crying once more.

'It amazes me that he has yet to run out of tears.' He thought with a sad smile. His arms wrapped around the singer as tightly as before and sat up carefully.

"Why are you crying this morning, Shindou-san?"

"I-I've been such a bur-burdon on you. I'm sor—"

"Don't you ever apologize for something out of your control," countered Tohma fiercely. For the strangest reason, it hurt him deeply to see the usually hyper, cotton-candied haired child so down. Upon his face was a very serious look.

"'guchi-san…Seguchi-san?"

"Yes, Shindou-san?" The seriousness disappeared.

"I've been calling your name for the past four minutes…is something wrong?"

'Has he really been calling me for four minutes? Oops…'

"Nothing's wrong," he said with his trademark smile in place.

Shuichi, though somewhat reluctant, smiled back and accepted his excuse. He hugged Tohma tightly and said, "Thank you for everything, Seguchi-san."

"You're welcome," he replied. The blonde ruffled Shuichi's hair and exchanged body-crushing hugs.

Suddenly, the front door was swung open and a long-haired woman walked through the door.

"Yo! You'll never believe the lunacy I faced back home. Father wa-…WHAT THE IS GOING ON?" shouted a surprized Mika.

Tohma and Shuichi, who still embraced each other, separated imeediately and stared with eyes wide at the older sister of Eiri Yuki…

* * *

_To be continued… _

* * *

I'm so tired right now! I've got a stupid Physical Science test coming up Friday and I'm stressing over it. The teacher in that class is the most confusing, irratating, and bald teacher I have ever seen/met! Please pray for me…I may need all the help I can get… 

_Love,_

_::imanut::_


	6. Chapter6

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 6 

by imanut

Thanks to ya'll wishing me luck on my test, I was more confident in passing. I really appreciate it! It's funny what a few words will do to someone, don't you agree? Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**- You didn't have'ta wait long, did'ya! And heeeere's chapter 6!!!

**Silverone**- My thoughts exactly XD. I wonder what Mika will do…good thing we're about to find out!

**Kitsune Thief**- Thanks! I wish you luck on your test too…that is, if you haven't already had it. (My science teacher is boring as well…you know those pixies on Fairly Oddparents? They remind me of him…)

**Kiki-sama-** I think that's why I like Tohma…because he's a little on the nutty side! Don't ya think his smile is cute, even if it's creepy? Another reason I like him! Thanks for wishing me luck on my test! I think I did well on it! :D

**kaibafangirl77**- Awesome! I really liked that last chapter, too! I wonder what Mika will do…hm.

**seven maxwell-** ACK! Please don't glare at me!! I'm sorry that the last chapter was short…this one's not any longer I'm afraid…v.v. But thanks for wishing me luck on my test!

**Felicity Dream-** I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope you like this chapter also. (Long reviews, short reviews, I love them all! :D)

**Kitty in the Box**- Hahaha…good! Please keep your eye on Tohma! He's a mysterious man and even _I _don't know what he'll do next!! As for Mika…honestly I don't like her much…so I'm gonna…let you read the story and find out what she does !

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Mika stared in shock at the sight before her. Why was her husband on the couch with her brother's lover? More importantly, why were they hugging?! 

"Anyone care to explain?" she asked coldly.

"Mi-Mika-san, I-I can explain. You see-" Shuichi was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up!" I don't want to hear it from you!"

Tohma stood up, "Mika…we weren't doing anything. Shindou-san was in distress last night and needed comfort. It was the least I could do after nearly running him ov-" Tohma too was interrupted.

"LIES, all lies!!"

"We're not lying, Mika-san! Nothing happened!" the pink-haired artist retorted, now also standing up and taking a few steps forward.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, sending Shuichi Shindou stumbling back and landing, once again, on the couch. A large red mark was forming on the side of his cheek.

The keyboardist looked in shock at Shindou's cheek. His eyes hardened and he immediately turned serious. He looked at the woman he called his wife and glared.

"Since you don't believe us, leave."

"Why should _I _leave? _YOU_ leave!"

"I won't argue with you, then. Allow me to get dressed and we will leave." Tohma pushed past Mika and went into the bedroom. He hurriedly got dressed and decided it would be a while until he would be allowed back into his home, so he packed a suitcase, too.

He returned to the living room to see Mika trying to kill Shuichi with looks alone. The young vocalist's head was turned toward the carpet.

"Come on, let's go Shuichi-kun," he said kindly (mainly to get at Mika) and put his hand on the pink fluff-haired boy's shoulder and led him from the house. (AN: Shuichi is **soo** loaded down with guilt that he didn't hear Tohma call him by his first name…with a –kun. That is why he didn't respond to that.)

**-later at some hotel-**

"This will do for now, don't you think?" Shuichi only nodded his head, slowly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm only causing you trouble. Because I was there, Mika-san's mad at you," said the boy after a while.

"Didn't I tell you to stop saying sorry for things that you don't need to apologize for? It's okay, I promise." Tohma's eyes landed on the bruise taking shape on Bad Luck's lead singer's cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll live. Has Mika-san ever considered taking up pro-wresting?" said Shuichi with a light smile, which caused Tohma to laugh.

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Sorry that this was so short, I just wanted to write the next chapter. The oncoming one will be Tohma's thoughts on Shuichi. That one will probably be short too. Until next time!

_Love,_

_::imanut::_


	7. Chapter7 Tohma's Journal: Thoughts on Sh...

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 7 –Tohma's Journal: Thoughts on Shuichi- 

by imanut

Here's chapter 7. I'm sorry that it took so long. My teachers have been running us ragged and I've been soo tired lately! OH! And guess what? Last Thursday a bunch of the people at my school tried out for the Language Arts Festival (poetry, narrative writing, expository writing, dramatic reading…) and I tried out for narrative writing, and I made it! Thanks to all who reviewed:

**kaibafangirl77**- Awesome! I may have Yuki come back sometime, but as for now, I've got to get Tohma a little settled.

**Tsugath**- It may be a chapter or two, but I'll have a little thing on Yuki and his thoughts. And it wouldn't be a Gravitation fanfic if Mika had a skit and didn't complain to her brother, in my opinion!

**Kistune Thief-** Here's my new update! Sorry that it took so long…

**Tomoe's fan**- I'm glad you think so! Here's chapter 7!

**Felicity Dream**- Don't ya just wanna go up and hug Shuichi? (I wanna beat myself up for making him sad..) I'll personally make sure that things get better for our dear Shu-kun. (Sorry that it took me so long to get this out)

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber-** I'm glad that you're lovin' it! So I'm gonna be stalked forever, huh? Neat! (a little scary, but neat! Hahaha)

**kathy stgqvk-** After this chapter, I officially claim this trumpets play TohmaxShuichi!! (yaaaaay!) I love this pairing with all my heart and soul!!! I'm glad that you love it too.

**azure-** I'll try not to worry too much, but it's a habit. But I'll try. Thanks for that compliment…you really cheered me up!

**Seven maxwell-** Can't you just imagine Mika in pro-wrestling? I sure can…and it's scary!! I'm sorry that the last one was short. I'm afraid that this one was no better.

**Sherry86-** Why, thank you! yup! It's TohmaxShuichi!

**Kiki-sama**- I must agree. Tohma _is_ one of the best Gravitation characters! I got my test back not long ago, and I did great! Or as great as you can get in that man's class…but I sure got surprised! I was expecting something worse.

**Silverone-** Thanks! Honestly, I would do the same thing Mika did…maybe worse…(shudder)

**Makkura Arashi-** AWESOME! I'm going on your fave list? Rock on!…ok rock off. I feel so honored! I'm sorry for making your Yuki spaz so. Thanks for your review!!!

* * *

Chapter 7 –Tohma's Journal: Thoughts on Shuichi-

* * *

I never liked Eiri and Shuichi Shindou's relationship. For what reason, I'm not sure. I always thought that my reason was to protect Eiri-san, but lately, that objective has been changing.

Lately, I find myself watching Shuichi. As I do, I feel somewhat lightheaded, my heartbeat accelerates, and I want to…_hold_ him. Never before have I felt like that…

……………………..

I think there's something wrong with me. I was taping one of Mika's stupid soap operas when I saw that one dude had the same "symptoms" I have. He found that he was in love with one of his employees at work, later on. Could **_I_** be in love with Shindou-san?

………….

Shuichi-kun really is a sweet boy. He's so loyal and faithful. When I heard that he allowed himself to be raped to protect Eiri-san, I was enraged. I was so angry that I pushed Aizawa of ASK in front of an oncoming car, disguising my revenge for Shuichi as protection of Eiri. I was honestly hoping he'd be road kill, but the driver was able to stop the car. Damn his cursed soul…

……………………..

Shuichi Shindou is lying on my couch for the moment. Something happened between him and Eiri, I know it. But he's not telling me. The boy just looked so upset! He asked me if I thought Eiri hated him. That alone is a clue that something isn't right. Mika is supposed to be home sometime either tomorrow or the next day…hopefully the latter.

………………..

I think I know what's wrong with me….I am in love with Shuichi…

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

OMG! THAT WAS SOO SHORT!!! I really don't like this chapter. It's just…blah. There is something I want ya'll to _know_ about this chapter:

**These are little tidbits taken from Tohma's "journal." **So if ya'll are confused and are trying to make it make sense, I'm really, really sorry. Forgive me?

_Love,_

_::imanut::_


	8. Chapter8

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 8 

by imanut

I really don't have much to say, but I will say thank you to those who reviewed:

**Makkura Arashi-** I'm glad you liked it, but this one's short, too. I promise to try to make the next chapter longer though. I've already started working on it!

**kaibafangirl77**- You're right…it _is_ quality, not quantity. I will keep that in mind whenever I write! Thank you!

**Kiki-sama**- lol If Tohma had a personality more like Ryuichi and Shuichi, I could imagine him saying "dude." Honestly, I've never thought of Tohma saying "dude!" (Yuki's brother is named Tastuha I think…I'm not sure, tho) Thank you soo much!

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber**- I'm soo, sooo glad!

**Felicity Dream-** I hope they give me a break, too. Thanks so much! This chapter is based on Mika and Yuki. It's kinda short again, sorry. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer !

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**- Here's more! We'll see what Yuki does in a chapter or two. And you don't have to apologize, I do the same thing! I'm glad that you love my story, thank you!

**Silverone- **Cool! My best friend said that same thing. (As they say, "Great minds think alike!") Thanks for reviewing again!

**SlySilverWolf-** Thank you! takes strawberry pocky I'm glad that you love the pairing. There just aren't enough TohmaxShuichi pairings on this site. TT.TT

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Mika stood in the same room that she saw Shindou and her husband in. She was furious! Even though they were in the middle of getting divorced, didn't mean that he could sleep with every freakin' human on the face of the earth! They weren't completely divorced _yet!_ He could have waited, dammit! And yet there he was, with her brother's lover on his lap…hugging and **laughing**!

"Damn that pink-haired brat!" she screamed into the empty house.

Honestly, she never liked Shuichi at all. Ever since that first day…arg! Mika knew nothing good would come from that boy! He would bring back things better left forgotten to her brother. That sugar-pink-haired freak was evil…pure evil…EVIL!

"Just wait until I tell Eiri what I saw!"

**-Yuki-**

He woke up none too pleasantly. Eiri Yuki had such a bad hangover, that it felt like Athene was in his cranium trying to split his skull open with her spear.

'What the hell happened last night?' he thought. All he could remember was going out to a bar with an author friend of his named Shigure and drinking heavily. Then coming home in an unreasonable sour mood. What was to come next? He drew a complete blank…

"Alright…so where's my brat at then?" he asked to himself. His bed was cold, however, he could detect warmth, possibly Shuichi's. He always teased the vocalist about being a portable heater. Or it very well could have been the author's own, because he felt a little sweaty.

He dismissed those thoughts and got dressed, deciding it was time to go "Shuichi hunting." As he left the bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked rather dully.

"Eiri! I've got something to tell you. It's important!"

"Leave me alone, Sister dear. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, especially you!" he shouted, a sharp pain throbbing in his head, and a dull pain beginning in his heart.

"It's about Shuichi Shindou." Yuki was silent, "He slept with Tohma," she said seriously.

"You're lying. That idiot would never sleep with that shark of yours or anyone else."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Eiri. But I'm not lying."

Yuki stood still, jaw dropped and eyes wide. How could that brat do that to him! The blond felt like his heart stopped.

He slammed the phone down, and ripped the phone line out from the wall. Yuki's eyes hardened considerably. There was no way he would give up _his_ Shuichi.

"Tohma Seguchi, you are gonna pay dearly…"

_

* * *

To be continued… _

* * *

See? I didn't forget about Yuki! I can't wait to write the next chapter!

Can you guess where Shigure is from? …..Fruits Basket! Honestly, I can't imagine the two of them being buds, but my best friend begged me to put something like that, so I did. I kinda feel sorry for what I'm doing to Yuki. Don't ya'll?

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	9. Chapter9

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 9

by imanut

I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to get these up, I honestly am! I've just gotten over being sick and I've been trying to catch up in schoolwork (which has been nuts!). But the way I see it, there's no excuse for me not getting this up sooner, so once again, sowwy. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber**- I'm glad you think so! Well, here's the rest and sorry for it being so short.

**Kiki-sama- **That's a good question. Who _would_ win in a fight between Tohma and Yuki? I've gotta agree…they're both kinda nuts! Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my little mention of Shigure. He's one of my favorites too!

**ichigo-chan-** I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be…mean! Thanks for saying such a sweet thing tho. And it's ok if you spaz…I'd do the same thing in your case!

**Felicity Dream-** Ooh! A wresting ring! Neat idea! I like the idea of Shuichi going back and forth between them, it's cute. (Now that you've said that, I can picture it too!) Sorry that it took so long, here's chappy 9!

**Makkura Arashi-** Well, it's my fault Yuki's mislead and uh…evil. I don't like Mika anyway so…I'll just have her being evil!

**Kaibafangirl- **Awww thank you! I honestly don't know how I'm gonna make Yuki confront Tohma. Any suggestions? I've said this plenty of times, but I like saying it: Mika is evil and I don't like her either. I feel bad for Yuki, too! Here's more!

**Ivin Artemis Draconis-** heh heh heh…Yeah, that's why I like this pairing! Sorry that it took so long! And thank you!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares- **Yup, sister is evil! Obsessive Yuki can sometimes be scary… and I know they didn't sleep together, but Yuki doesn't know that. (And in this fic, Mika's hardheaded…or is she already?)

**seven maxwell-** THANK GOD FOR SHIGURE! Now I can live and write this fic! I'm sorry for it being short, but I'll try to write a longer chapter next time!

**Kistune Thief-** I'm sorry, but this chapter is just as short. I had it written when I received your review. But I'll definitely try to make the next chapter longer. I'm glad that you love my fic. That's made my day! Thanks a ton!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

For the first time since he got there, Shuichi looked around the room. There were two identical full beds with soft pillows and satin sheets. Red, velvet curtains donned the large windows and a French door that lead to a balcony, overshadowing the city. Off to the side, there was a desk and several comfy chairs littered around the room. 'This must have been expensive!' thought the pink-haired boy. He plopped into a chair by the desk and looked around again.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Do you like it?" asked a voice as it re-entered the room.

"Ah! Don't do that!" shouted the cotton-candy haired vocalist. Realizing what his outburst must have sounded like, he immediately corrected himself, "er…I mean…please don't do that _sir! _The room's nice, no…beautiful."

Tohma smiled, "I'm glad you think so. When it's just us, you may call me by my name. You could say we're friends, right?"

"Ah, of course we are! Thank you for everything, Segu-er…I mean Tohma." The boy's amethyst eyes twinkled brightly, expressing his thanks.

"Anytime," was the keyboardist's simple reply. 'Friends…it's a start.' He smiled brightly as ever, emerald eyes twinkling. "May I call you by your first name, too?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, sure ya can!" Tohma was calm and smiling on he outside, but he was shooting off fireworks and doing strange and creepy dances on the inside

**-elsewhere-**

Outside, the air turned colder as Yuki's rage toward his brother-in-law grew greater. There was no doubt in his mind that Tohma had seduced the little twit. The keyboardist was, after all, a shark. And the beast fit him, too: with the cunning of a fox, the mercy of a demon, and the sting of a jellyfish!

Eiri Yuki walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. He needed a beer…badly. A nice cool beer would calm him down a tad and relax his nerves.

-8 seconds later -

Well, so much for that idea. Maybe a cigarette would do the trick. He lit the end of a Marlboro Light and held it to his lips.

Ah, he could feel the tobacco whisk away the sharpest pain in his skull. Now he could think clearer…now he could think of a possible revenge to get his idiot back.

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Yuki's part was my friend's favorite part. She's the one who suggested Shigure. And I'm really glad that ya'll liked that suggestion!

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	10. –Mika’s Evil Plot and a Meeting in the A...

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 10 –Mika's Evil Plot and a Meeting in the Alley-

by imanut

I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last posting. But, as promised, I made this chapter longer! Please forgive me for taking so long! And thanks to those who reviewed:

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber-** Thank you! Keep it up I shall!

**zafiro a carrillo- **I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I try not to take so long because I don't like it when other authors/authoresses do that to me either. So please continue reading! (and thanks for your review!)

**Kaibafangirl77-** I feel bad for Yuki too! Why don't we try to make him feel better? I feel guilty for making him so sad!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**- Yuki looks hot in "evil mode" don't you think? Here…have a tootsie roll if you're still hungry!

**clueless97- **I'm soo glad that you liked Tohma's journal the best! I had such a hard time writing that one, so it makes me very pleased to hear that you enjoy it. As for Tohma's happy dance, I just thought that a little comic relief would be nice there. I'm sorry that it took so long…thank you soo much!

**Ivan Artemis Draconis-** Thank you! This chapter will be longer I promise. Don't worry, I'm getting to that. It may take a while, but I will though in some Tohma/Shu action soon...though I don't know when!

**Kitsune Thief-** YAY! Thank you Kumagorou! And thank you, Kitsune Thief! Sorry that it took so long for me to update!

**LinZ Umbra-** Thank you! It makes me happy to hear that my story is your Tohma/Shuichi pairing. If you'd like to read others, I'd be glad to give you a list of other Tohma/Shu stories someone gave me. Also, don't worry about telling me that my chapters are short. I hear that all the time so it really doesn't bother me. After reading your review I thought, "Yo, imanut, why don't you write them a _long_ chapter?" so I took time carefully writing it. Sorry for such a long wait!

**Mizthang22-** I'm glad that you still like it! Mika and Yuki are being kinda…evil aren't they? (I feel bad for Yuki tho) Thanks again!

**Kiki-sama-** I know! I just feel _really_bad now.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Mika was sitting in a chair far away from the couch that little "tramp" was on earlier.

"Could sell it on e-bay. I could say 'Nittle Grasper's Tohma Seguchi and Bad Luck's Shuichi Shindou's love seat,' or something that would really get cash into my pocket," she contemplated, looking at he newly hated piece of furniture.

Mika picked up the phone beside her and dialed a number. She was busily conjuring a plan to get back at a certain couple…

-**On the Other Line**-

"Hello? Ah, Mika-san, how are you?" said a dark figure sitting in a small, somewhat dark room. The ceiling fan was going at medium speed, interfering with the warmth of the heater. The room was dimly lit by the blinds on the window.

"A job, eh? Of course, what do you need me to do? Take 'care' of someone? Who? Describe them for me. All right…consider it done. The price? For you, baby, nothing." The mysterious man wrote all descriptions Mika gave him. 'This will be fun…'

**-On the Street the Next Day-**

Shuichi, wearing a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself from crazy and moronic fans, was walking down the street, singing one of his new hits to himself. Despite the cold, there were many people outside, making it easy for just anyone to stalk another…

Suddenly, a hand covered Shuichi's mouth and an arm around his upper body, blocking the pink-haired boy's use of arms. The figure dragged him into a nearby ally where they could speak in private.

As soon as they were in private, the figure turned the singer around to face him. The hand over the boy's mouth let up, but the other was, carefully but firmly, gripping his upper arm.

"Wh-what do you want?" asked Shuichi, with eyes clamped shut.

"To talk," replied a familiar voice. The pop star's eyes opened slowly to see…Yuki.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi's eyes filled with an abundance of emotions: happiness, sadness, fear, anger hurt…love… "What d-do you want to talk about?"

"About the other night," he replied with neutral emotion.

'Does he remember what he did? Is he gonna apologize?'

"What the hell were you doing sleeping with Seguchi?"

"Sleeping wi- Yuki, I never slept with him!" he retorted. 'Well, not in the sense you're thinking.'

Yuki's face was ugly with rage. The grip on the singer's arm tightened incredibly, making the violet-eyed boy wince.

"What do you mean? My sister walked in on you! Don't lie to my face!" he screamed.

Memories of being abused by Yuki flooded Shuichi's bran. The cotton-candy haired singer began shaking violently within the author's grasp.

"How d-did your sister d-describe us?" he asked shakily.

"I think 'slept together' pretty much explains itself, don't you!"

"P-please Yuki, hear me out! I'd never do anything like that!" defended Shuichi.

"Of **course** not! You'd **never** do that!" Sarcasm dripped from the novelist's words like acid, and stung like it, too!

'He…he doesn't believe me. I guess I've gotta tell him the whole story.'

**-At N-G-**

Tohma sat in his desk staring at the window overlooking the city. 'Wow…this scenery gets old really fast.' He turned back toward his desk at the big pile of papers to be signed. 'I wonder what Shuichi's doing…'

He had given Bad Luck the day off, considering what all had happened Saturday.

"Mr. Seguchi, you have a phone call on line 3. It's the press," said his secretary. He nodded, giving the "okay" signal, and she left.

"Crap…"he said aloud, knowing very well that a)he didn't want to deal with them and b)…no wait…that's all.

**-Shuichi**-

The pink-haired boy was running as fast as he could in the direction from which he came. He figured that if he could get back to the hotel room fast enough, he'd be okay…

-**Yuki**-

He leaned up against the alley's wall, raged etched away from his face. In its place was fear. At first, he honestly didn't believe the singer, but after witnessing the tears innocently running down Shuichi's face, his pride just…gave in.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

* * *

Well, once again, I apologize for the long wait. I'm working on chapter 11 at the moment, so expect it up sometime too!

I drew a picture of Shuichi's arms wrapped around Tohma's left arm the other day. I think it turned out really well! When I sketched it out in pencil I thought "Wow…that really looks like Tohma!" but then I went over it in ink and I screwed up his hat…I really want ya'll to see it! Here's what I'll do: I'll go get on get me an account there, too, and I'll see if I can't scan it and get it up! If that doesn't work, sorry! Until next time!

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	11. Chapter11

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 11 

by imanut

Wow! 100 reviews! I'm soo happy! To celebrate, I'm gonna post this short but sweet chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed and all who have read my story:

**Mizthang22**- If you feel like b-slapping Mika, be my guest! Thanks for reviewing

**Berylia**- I'm sorry that I made you feel like and idiot. I didn't mean to, but that's just how I do things. There are a lot of people like me who needs that so they don't go, "Woah, what the Hey just happened? Wasn't this dude doing that, or that freak doing this?" It's just an innocent precaution to warn a scenery change. And I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. I've already realized that, thank you, but once again, that's just how I do things. I'm glad to hear that you thought my fic was nice and would appreciate it if you would continue reading and reviewing!

**Kaibafangirl77-** Oooh I'm so glad! I don't know whether to make it a love triangle or not. I hope you didn't have to wait long for this chappy!

**Kitty in the Box-** ACK! No don't bite me, please! Here, use this cheap imitation of me! It's not really imanut, but an incredible simulation! I'm sorry that it's so short. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer.

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber**- I'm glad that you're so happy and glad! And that you liked this chapter!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares-** Yay! It's awesome! Thanks thanks thanks!

**Makkura Arashi-** Thanks! Sorry that I confused you, but I'm glad it turned out all right!

**White Topaz-** I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional, I promise! Better, eh? I'm so happy you like reading this!

**Ivan Artemis Draconis-** I didn't mean for it to be short, it just kinda….happened. But continue I shall!

**Kiki-sama-** Alright, thanks for the suggestion! I'll definitely see what I can do!

**clueless97- **Exactly! Mika is the definition of evil! (Or so I believe) It really does sound like they have a nice relationship, doesn't it? Hm…intriguing. I figure Yuki is pretty much unpredictable with his "mask" so I can't help but wonder what he'll do, too!

**bowwowlover- **I'm so happy you think so! Thanks for telling me that Yuki's getting ooc. I really appreciate that! Should I tone down his violence? Opinions matter to me, so what do you think?

**Amethyst Blossom-** I'm glad that you love it! And I'm glad that you loved that part, because I had fun writing it! After all, a good angst story needs at least a little comic relief!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Silence…the hotel room was filled with silence. The young, pink-haired singer had locked himself into the bathroom. He turned on the shower to give the effect that he was bathing, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Damn it…" he whispered. 'I was almost over that. I would have been able to go back to him! Why did I have to see him today?'

Shuichi collapsed to the floor, head bowed and sobbing like mad. His hands gently rubbed his upper arms where Yuki's grip had pained him.

Tohma walked into their room, the only sound greeting him was the sound of water running. He walked to the bathroom door, knocked and said, "Shuichi, just wanted to let you know that I'm back!"

"Okay," was the weak reply. Tohma could hear the slight pain coming from that usually cheerful voice, and it made him hurt.

'I wonder what happened today?' The keyboardist walked over to a chair and plopped down, in deep thought.

Today, it felt like someone had been watching him, watching his every move. And that thought alone was nerve wracking enough. Though, it mad him worry about Shuichi and if _he_ was being stalked. Now that worried him. If the keyboardist was attacked, he knew that he could defend himself, but if the vocalist was ever attacked…?

His thoughts were interrupted by Shuichi coming out of the bathroom. The pink-haired singer looked sad, just like he did _that night_…

The vocalist slowly walked toward Tohma and climbed up in the blonde's lap, he buried his pink head into the green clothed chest of the keyboardist . He sobbed quietly, grasping Tohma's jacket as though he would vanish.

Nittle Grasper's Tohma wrapped his arms around the boy, one hand rubbing circles on his back.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying, Shu?" The only answer he got was a sob. "Go ahead and cry if it will make you feel better. You can tell me what happened whenever you feel like it."

Fifteen minutes passed, Shuichi still on the blonde's lap, savoring the comfort given. His face was no longer buried, but facing towards the window instead. The pink little fuzz-ball had told what progressed in the alley earlier on. He could definitely sense that Tohma was angry.

The blonde keyboardist had one arm wrapped protectively around the vocalist's waist, the other stroking the pink hair comfortingly. He let out a sight, filled with frustration.

'Shuichi had almost been over that stupid ordeal. Had he not assaulted him in such a way…' Tohma couldn't finish the thought. The _complete_ thought would have been '…had he not assaulted him in such away, Shuichi would have been able to go back to him,' but he knew that if he did, it would hurt worse than anything else on this Earth.

"It's okay, Shuichi. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. So don't you worry about him."

* * *

_To be continued… _

* * *

I'm sorry that this isn't as long as everybody wants it to be. I have yet to post any pictures yet, but don't worry, I'll say something when I do.

**BY THE WAY:**

If you want a long chapter, I'll take a couple of weeks or so to write one. If that's what ya'll want, a long chapter that is, then just tell me and I'll do it!

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	12. Chapter12

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 12 

by imanut

I'm sorry that it took so long…I had developed writer's block…which really sucks. **Also I apologize for this chapter in advance!** Within this chapter's pages are 2 original characters. I can make this an alternative chapter if no one really likes this chapter, meaning I can drop it and write something else. Whatever I get in my reviews will be my decision. Anyway, here are my thanks:

**ichigo-chan- **Here is the long chapter. Sorry if it's not all that long…(I'm using a 6x9 inch steno pad…it looks long to me ) I'm sorry for such a long wait. Thanks for reviewing!

**White Topaz-** That's so sweet…thank you! I'm sorry that you had to wait. It won't take this long next time, that is a promise!

**clueless97-** I never thought of my short chapters that way…that's neat! I'll keep that in mind as I write! And sorry for Yuki's aggressiveness. Thank you!

**Kaibafangirl77**- I must agree, shorter chapters are easier to keep up with. I'm sorry for the wait. My next update will be up faster!

**Kiki-sama-** Oh, thank you! You are right, exactly right! Length doesn't matter! (but just to "please" those who keep nagging at me for my chapters I went ahead and wrote a long one) By the way, I didn't receive the website you sent me TT.TT. Would you be so kind as to send it to me by e-mail? I'm sorry to have to ask that of ya….

**bowwowlover**- Yup…Tohma's got a crush (in singsong voice) I didn't mean to scare you with Yuki. I'll tone it down as best as I can!

**Felicity Dream-** It's understandable, so I'm not mad! Plenty often get busy and don't have time/forget to do things (anonymous finger points at me from outta no where) I'm just happy that you have reviewed me now! Thank you!

**dragonfly-affinity- **I'm so happy to hear that you love my story and that you love TohmaxShuichi! Thank you sooo much!

**kelly-** I'm sorry that my chapters are too short. You'll be glad to know that I wrote as long a chapter as I possibly could. I hope it's to your liking! Thanks for your review!

**Makkura Arashi-** Alrighty, here's the long chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. Also, sorry if the chapter's not as long as you hoped it to be. (I'm terrible at making long ones )

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Shuichi fell asleep, holding onto Tohma's jacket. The green-eyed blonde didn't want to disturb the boy from his sleep, but this darn chair wasn't any comfortable.

'Seems like I've got a bit of a problem.'

All of a sudden, the pink-haired vocalist burst into musical snoring, taking a few years off of the keyboardist's life.

'I sure hope he's a heavy sleeper.' He picked up the vocalist, went over to the second bed and lay the boy upon it, tucking him in.

He went to his own bed, dressed for sleep, and climbed on in.

"Sweet dreams, Shu-kun."

**-Shuichi's Dream-**

"_Shuichi…"_

_A voice called out to him. It seemed far away._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Shuichi, over here!" A shadow appeared. Moonlight came out of no where, shining upon the shadow's head. The head glistened a familiar blonde…_

**-End Dream-**

Shuichi woke up with a start. 'Where am I?' He rolled over and found himself looking across the room, Tohma asleep in his own bed.

The pink-haired vocalist suddenly blushed. Tohma had been so nice to him lately. 'He doesn't have to do all of this, and yet he does. Why? Why is he doing all of this for me?' Shuichi carefully got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony.

It was a beautiful night, despite the cold. The clouds had cleared up, showing a full moon and millions and billions of stars.

'I was almost sure it was going to snow. Guess not.' He sat on the concrete floor of the balcony and stared upwards toward the sky.

'I want to do something nice for him. Something really, really nice for Tohma. But what?' Suddenly, a plan slowly began to form in his mind. Christmas was coming up soon. This would be great.

(**AN**: I had this all planned out right before Christmas. Please just go along with it…TT.TT)

**-The Next Day-**

Bad Luck's day off had come and gone. The sky had clouded up again, making the day seem dreary. Tohma and Shuichi had decided to meet at lunch later.

"Hi guys!" cried the newly hyper ball of pink-ness. (I almost typed ya'll)

"Hey, Shu," smiled the ever-pleasant Hiro. K and Sakano replied equally "cheerful" (sadistically cheerful in K's case) a hello of their own and a mumbled "hello" came from Suguru.

"So," said K, "are we gonna make it through today's recording session without interruption?" he reloaded his brand new "baby" threateningly. Shuichi, knowing this question was directed at him, nodded immediately, as though his life depended on it (which, once again considering the man holding the gun, it probably did). "Okay, then. Let's get started! Mwuahahahahahaha…!"

**-Noon-**

Tohma was signing the last paper when his office doors burst open and a pink blur had landed on his lap, taking him by surprise.

"Ready for lunch, Tohma?"

"Just let me grab my had and I will be. Where would you like to eat?"

"I dunno," replied said pink blur after a moment's silence.

"I've got an idea. There's this nice café run by a ½ Italian family that serves all kinds of different food. The owner is a very pleasant man. I'm sure you'll like it."

As they pulled up to the café, the vocalist saw that the café was an old wooden building that was out of the way by a set of old, uprooted train tracks. Definitely not what he expected. He could smell bar-b-q out back and a male voice singing in a language unknown to him. He looked at the window with the café's name painted on it that read "The Tsukemono Café."

"Come on, you'll like it," repeated Tohma as he began walking up the steps. Shuichi ran to catch up to him. The atmosphere was very welcoming, if you ignore the bullet holes in the window underneath the name. The smell of food wove in, out, and around the entire building, making the pink-haired boy's mouth water terribly.

"Hello, hello!" In came an Italian man, not scrawny, but not so muscular he'd rip his shirt to shreds just by flexing, with black hair long enough to be pulled into a ponytail and smiling eyes that proved his friendly disposition.

"Hello, Antonio-san," replied Tohma. "And hello, Yuzuki-chan."

A sixteen year-old girl sitting at the counter turned around and smiled, "Yo."

"What are you doing out of class?" asked Tohma.

"They pissed me off, so I left," was her calm reply. She noticed a bit of pink next to the keyboardist and then looked down. "Who's with ya?"

"I have with me here Shuichi Shindou. Shu, this is Yuzuki Patrillo, youngest daughter of Antonio-san here."

"Pleased to meet you, Patrillo-san," smiled the vocalist.

"Same here," grinned the girl a.k.a. Yuzuki. She hopped off the stool, leaped over the counter and pulled a paper and pen. "What do ya'll want to eat?"

"I'd like my usual, of course," replied Tohma. He turned to Shuichi to see if he had reached a decision. The vocalist's face was scrunched up in such a way that proved he was in the midst of decision. "May I make a suggestion, Shu-kun?"

Looking as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, he smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" Tohma smiled.

"You should get this. It actually tastes pretty good, despite the girl who makes them," he teased.

"Hey, Tohma! That's so mean!" Yuzuki playfully beat upon the blonde's shoulder with her left fist from across the counter. "Anyway, your lunch shouldn't take too long. You two take a seat and I'll be back with your drinks."

Tohma and Shuichi took a table next to a window. They were silent until Yuzuki came back with drinks, promising twenty minutes until the food would be ready. After she disappeared into the kitchen, Shuichi broke the silence.

"They seem really nice. Are they close friends of yours?" he asked.

"Yes, we are quite close. Yuzuki's like a niece to me," replied the green-eyed blonde.

"How'd you meet them?"

"I met Patrillo-san here. We had somehow struck up conversation, not really talking about anything, but not really talking about nothing. Then we somehow fell onto the subject of families. I told a little about my family, and then…he talked of his own.

"He began telling me how he was blessed with eleven children and a beautiful, loving wife…until eight years ago. First, he had lost his oldest son on the tracks, a year later, his wife to an illness, and three years ago, Yuzuki's twin sister jumped off a school building.

"As he finished his story, I could feel my heart clench with sadness that he must all the time. I had experienced the change of a loved one, but never had I watched three loved one's perish."

Tohma took a sip of his drink, then a smile appeared on his face, a sad smile. And added, "Yuzuki came in three minutes later, saw the solemn look on our faces and said, 'What's going on?' I turned toward her, moved her to face me, and gave her a hug." He then laughed, "The expression on her face was O.O 'You're T-Tohma Seguchi…f-from Nittle Grasper!' It was a good thing it was only the three of us in that room, other wise I would have been attacked.

"I offered to help them any way I could. At first, they declined, but when they saw how determined I was, they gave in."

There was a period of silence again, until Shuichi decided to break the silence yet again.

"That's so sad. To lose three of the many people you love most. IT must really hurt."

"It does," enter Yuzuki, "It hurts a lot. More than anyone will ever know. But we've managed this fare and we'll continue to manage." The black-haired girl placed the food in front of them. She then sat down beside Shuichi and "glared" at the keyboardist across form her.

"Why in the Hell are you depressing poor Shindou-san with my family's sad history, huh?"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Well, I hoped ya'll liked Yuzuki. If not, sorry. Good news for ya'll who don't like her, she and her family won't appear much. Hardly any at all! It wasn't much longer, I know, **but I did my best!** This may be my last attempt at a long chapter. Anyway, ya'll all have a **†HAPPY EASTER!† **

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	13. Chapter13

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 13 

by imanut

Thank you soo much for your reviews! I had already written this out when ya'll sent me your ideas…sowwy…and sowwy for my taking so long.

**Kistune Thief-** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! As for the odd predicament, I'll see what I can do. The idea of Tohma coming in contact with a hyper Shu sounds cute…Thanks for your review!

**ichigo-chan-** Hmm…a fight between Yuki and Tohma. I like the sound of that. I think I can work that in somewhere…

**Amethyst Blossom-** Since you say that Ch.12 is perfect, I won't replace it! As for Yuzuki's twin's suicide…they way I have it written out is that Yuzuki and Suzuki (her sis) are as different as night and day, yin and yang. Yuzuki is the stronger of the two, Suzuki the gentler. Because Suzu is so gentle, she was often picked on. One thing led to another and Suzuki wound up feeling in the way, weak, and worthless…it is sad, isn't it? No one should have to feel worthless. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Felicity Dream-** I'll see what kind of confrontation I can come up with

**dragonfly-affinity-** ACK! Intriguing is my favorite word! n.n The next chapter is on its way, too. I hope I didn't make ya wait too long.

**Sutzina Zion-** Lunch sounds good right now…especially Bar-B-Que!

**Kiki-sama-** I'm glad that you like Yuzuki. I was worried that no one would! Um, if you don't mind me asking, how does she remind you of yourself? As for da e-mail, don't worry…I'm very patient! (Patience is a virtue as I always say)

**bowwowlover-** You're welcome. I'm working on da action, don't worry! And if Yuki accidentally gets really violent in the near future, I'm really sorry. My friends tell me that I've got a habit of losing control of my imagination. Just wanted to warn you for the future…thank you so much for your review.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The lunch was wonderful. Yuzuki sat with the celebrities, telling stores that made them laugh. One, though not really funny, was the "honest" danger(s) of money…

"One of our customer's friends worked at the U.S. Mint. One bright and sunny day, his friend pulled the wrong lever 3 tons of dimes fell on the poor man."

Shuichi gasped suddenly drawing Tomo's, Yuzuki's oldest brother's, attention, "You're not really gonna believe my crazy sister's nutty story, are ya?"

"It-it could happen, right?" stuttered the vocalist.

"You better believe it! Pennies, dimes, not too sure which one," she replied. Tohma smiled and Tomo just covered his eyes and laughed, shaking his head. Only those who knew her could understand the sixteen-year-old.

**-Later-**

The pink-haired vocalist stood outside by the car, waiting for Tohma to pay and come on out. Lately, Shuichi was feeling something deep down in his chest. 'What's this feeling in my heart? Why does it race when Tohma holds me to him or smiles so sweetly?'

He looked toward the sky. The clouds were as dark as they had been for the past several days. 'I'd _really_ like for it to snow. That way we could get outta work and I could spend time with Tohma! Hmm…I still need to find out what I should do for him..'

He was then brought out of his thoughts when the café's door opened.

"Ready to go back?" asked Tohma.

"Yeah! Hey, thanks for lunch!" smiled the pink-haired fluff.

"You're welcome."

**Elsewhere**-

Hank Kennett sat in his office at his desk, searching through files on his computer of the person in his "care." He was a rather large man with unkempt brown hair and a five o'clock shadow, and piercing black eyes that would make a person swear they were being seen through.

"Now where is it, dammit?" Clicking on one file after another was seriously ticking him off, and making him tired.

He decided to try a different maneuver and hacked into police files, searching under "S."

"Bingo. Gotcha, snott-face," he smirked. "Now to put my plan into action. Mika-chan'll be sooo happy!"

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Well, I'm sorry that it's so short…I just couldn't think of what to do! So…sorry TT.TT

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	14. Chapter14 Confrontations

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 14 –Confrontation- 

by imanut

Surprise, surprise! I've got another chapter out! I just wanted to really quickly thank Kiki-sama for e-mailing me the site! Loved it, loved it!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

The day had gone by pretty fast. Tohma and Shuichi, after getting back to N-G, went their separate ways: the vocalist to his recording session, the keyboardist to his office.

It was in his office that he received a call concerning him and a certain pink-haired singer.

"You want to talk with me? When?" asked the blonde.

"_Early tomorrow morning…5," _replied the voice on the other line.

"Where would you like to meet?"

"_At the park near my apartment. I expect you to be there…alone."_

"Of course I'll be there," replied Tohma. He hung up the phone, setting back into its cradle carefully.

"Well, I wonder what you could possible want to talk about, Eiri."

**-5 am Park-**

Tohma pulled into a parking space next to the curb. Across the street was where Eiri Yuki would be waiting for him. 'Now or never,' he thought to himself and opened the car door. He walked across the street and into the green area, to a bench and waited.

"Good. You're here," a deep voice said, breaking the morning's silence. Out from the shadows emerged a tall, golden blonde with piercing golden eyes to match. From his lips hung a Marlboro cigarette.

"What do you want, Eiri? What do you want to talk about?" asked Tohma.

"The brat. I want to know why he's hanging around you. I want to know if what he said was true," replied Yuki.

Tohma took a deep breath and said, "He's near me because I'm the one who's been taking care of him. And everything he told you is true."

Yuki's eye's widened with horror. Darn it…didn't Shigure warn him not to drink so much? Of course, the other novelist always seemed rather drunk himself. 'Hell, he's always drunk. That's his damn personality.' His thoughts were broken as Tohma spoke again. He narrowed his eyes.

"Stay away from Shuichi. I don't want to see him in such emotional pain again."

"What's this? Have you developed feelings for him, Seguchi?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. That's not any of your concern-"

"It IS my concern because you've got a thing for my brat!" yelled Yuki.

"…It **is** my concern because…I love him and his staying with me has made it my concern. Farewell, Eiri," and with that, he left the park, heading for his car across the street, leaving behind an agitated novelist to smolder in his anger.

**-At the Hotel-**

As Nittle Grasper's green-eyed blonde walked through the door, he was tackled b a worried pink-haired vocalist.

"Tohma, where were ya? I was soo worried! I was beginning tothinkthatyouweregonnaleavemeherebutthenIrealizedthatyouwouldn'tdothatbecauseyou'renothinglikeYukiandandI-" Shuichi was cut off there by gentle lips; nothing like Yuki's at all. A hand snaked back to entangle itself in pink locks. Mixed emotions stirred through Shuichi again like before. His heart started pounding and a light blush colored his cheeks. Before he realized it, those lips had disappeared.

Tohma had noticed that Shuichi must have been into the hotel's complimentary box of divinity (1). He also noticed how his kiss had such an effect on the boy.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Shu-kun. I should have left you a note or something. He moved his hand from the vocalist's hair to the side of said boy's cheek, moving it to caress his skin. 'So soft…'

"O-oh, it's ok!" proclaimed Shuichi, having recovered from the kiss. He then started talking non-stop about…something. Tohma just sat there and smiled…

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Well, I hope ya'll liked it! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up. Things have just been…happening lately.

(1)I figured since divinity is made of pure sugar, it would be the perfect thing to get hyper from…

I've been a little depressed lately. My best friend has a boyfriend and they are soo happy. It inspires me so to see them together. But, in seeing them together, it has made me realize that this missy (points to self) is lonely. And it really doesn't help that my other friend has found herself a boyfriend, too. She just rubbed it in my face today that she got her first kiss. V.v that is not a good thing…Oh, I'm gonna just stop. I don't even know why I'm bothering ya'll with my problems! Ya'll take care now!

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	15. Chapter15 Caution: it's short

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 15 

by imanut

I'm soo sorry that it's taking me forever just to update! Things have been happening around my house and frankly, I've just been out of it. **Please accept this chapter as an apology** and please keep in mind this little thing: I suck at writing romance. At least…that's my own opinion. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!

**ichi-chan-** I'm sorry that it's taken me so long. I hope you like this chapter; though, it's kinda short. Enjoy!

**Chika of the high Mts- **sees puppy dog eyes O.O NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES! Too...cute…can't….AAAAH! I'll do my best on the length of those chapters…I'm bad at long chapters, but I'll do my best!

**Felicity Dream-** Thanks…it's good to know that my fans care about me . And don't worry, I've been eating plenty of the Almighty Chocolate! I'm a chocoholic myself. (Tohma: Right! So don't apologize for something that's not your fault…kicks imanut's knee imanut: What did I do? Tohma: nothing…I can't kick the reviewer is all.. imanut:…O.o)

**Sutzina Zion-** That's right! Shu-chan is Tohma's! .

**Eve-** Yay! I'm so happy that you loved the chapter! I'm unhappy at the small amount of TohmaxShu's out there. I also like YukixShu, but I feel like I'm drowning' in 'em. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long…but, it's up now!

**blackrosebunny- **You're right…what she did wasn't fair. But, life is like a piece of burnt steak…it's tough; just something we have to deal with. Anyway, I'm so glad that both you and your friend loved my chappies! And if she didn't review, that's all right. I hope ya'll like this chapter!

**Makkurra Arashi-** Thanks…I hope I do find someone. I'm glad that you like my story! And I'm sorry that I didn't review your story yet v.v My computer was acting kinda funky and it wouldn't let me into the story. But, I'm gonna find it, and read it tonight!

**little chocobo- **I'm glad that you've been looking forward to this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up!

**Kiki-sama- **Actually, you're right on the nose. Her hyper-ness is pretty much just for show. Yuzuki's smiles are only truly sorrow-less for a few people: Tohma, her pop, her little brother, and now Shuichi. Hmm…a personalized stalker, huh? lol Thank you very much! I'll take your words to heart, by the way!

**wendyghost-** I'm sorry that the chapters are short and that Tohma is nice and that Yuki is evil…(ok, maybe not that sorry…) but the reason Tohma's being so nice is he has feelings for Shu and is finally recognizing them. Yuki is evil because…hmm…good question. I guess it's because he's just ticked off. Please continue reading!

**GravityNeko-** Thank you very much! I think that's why I favor the pairing: because it's unusual. Thanks for your review!

**dragonfly-affinity- **You're welcome! receives glomp I'm sorry that it's taken me so long for me to get this up…

**DarkMistakalLady**- Thank you so much! It's good to hear such kind words like that! I'm sorry for the long wait…

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

That kiss had Shuichi out of it all day. He couldn't think straight, repeatedly fumbled on his lyrics, and ran into a number of doors and people.

'Why did he kiss me? Why was he so tender? Why does it matter? He's my friend, right?…Why am I even asking "why"?'

By the time the clock struck twelve noon, he was oh so confused. Hiro, watching his pink-haired friend, pulled him aside.

"Shuichi, is something the matter?" asked the guitarist.

"Well, I've just had a lot on my mind…"

"Really? Like what?" The vocalist looked around. Suguru was busy doing…something and K and Sakano were out of the room. It was safe…he motioned for Hiro to come closer.

"Not long ago, Yuki and I…had a fight. Someone we both know has been taking care of me and this morning, he gave me a kiss. I think I cheated on Yuki." Hiro thought a moment. A long, agonizing moment.

"How bad of a fight? Did he kick you out again or did you leave him?" He hoped it was the latter. Seeing his friend in agony really weighed on him.

"Pretty bad," he took a deep breath, "he accidentally gave me a bruise," he said, lifting his green sleeve.

Hiro's eyes narrowed dangerously, "He hurt you? I'm gonna talk to him about picking on people his own size-"

"Hiro, please I beg of you. Don't confront him! If you care about me, if you really do, don't talk to him."

He looked into the pleading violet eyes of his friend. The guitarist reluctantly nodded his promise.

**Tohma's Office**-

His kiss with Shuichi kept replaying in his mind. 'Why did I do that? He probably hates me…' Thoughts like that also kept running through. This was driving him mad! He had to do something! 'I'll tell him. I'll let him know how I really feel…"

The phone rang…

**Shuichi-**

After making Hiro promise not to talk to Yuki, the pink haired vocalist raced down the halls and into the elevator. He punched the number for the top floor where Tohma's office resides, jogging in place until he heard the 'ding' hat signaled his arrival.

He ran into the office and pounced upon the blonde in the chair. Shuichi gave the keyboardist a bone-crushing hug and was rewarded with a kiss upon the top of his head.

"Mika called. She's moved into a different apartment, meaning we can leave the hotel," said Tohma.

"D-do I have to go back to Y-Yuki's apartment?" he asked a little fearfully.

Tohma hugged him tightly, "No, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yay! I get to stay with Tohma-kun!" smiled the vocalist, "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry if I'm imposing on you."

"Don't apologize for things that you didn't do or isn't even your fault."

Shuichi nodded and hugged Tohma tightly again. 'Now or never," thought the keyboardist. He took hold of the singer's shoulders and gently pushed him back. He looked the pink-haired boy in the eyes, sincerity and what looked like...love…shining in his eyes.

"Shuichi-kun, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes, T-Tohma-kun?" He looked at the blonde, thousands of questions rolling through his mind.

"I…for the longest time, I've had these strange feelings, that I've never felt before. When I'm around you, I fee light-headed, my heart pounds against my chest, the list goes on and on." He took a deep breath. One hand on Shuichi's shoulder traveled to the vocalist's cheek.

"I care for you. I _love_ you."

Shuichi's violet eyes widened. 'He loves me? Now what do I do?'

* * *

_To be continued… _

* * *

You know what I've noticed? I say sorry too much. I never meant to take this long to write the chapter and update. I hope ya'll accept these magical donuts as an apology for the wait….

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	16. Chapter16

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 16

by imanut

Oh my God, I'm sooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update! Exams were coming up, I wound up with writer's block, then after I wrote it down on paper I forgot about the story until I reviewed M.A's (Makkura Arashi) story and got an e-mail saying thanks and that she'd be looking out for my story's next chapter. I found myself going "OH CRAP! THAT WAS WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!" Then it was in the back of my mind till now. **I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SORRY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! AND I'LL UNDERSTAND IF I'M NEVER FORGIVEN!**

**NefariousAngel- **Thank you! I'm glad that you like my story! Please forgive my procrastination. This is the fist time it's taken me over a month to update. Anyway, there just aren't enough TohxShu fics in this world! Please continue to review!

**GravityNeko- **I'm so sorry for such a long wait. Tohma happens to be my favorite character, too! Just gotta love his oh-so present smile! You're welcome, I'm glad to be writing this.

**Kiki-sama-** Thank you very much! So you have me beat at saying sorry, eh? Haha…well, sorry for the wait. I'm glad that you like the "magical donuts." Oh, and I'll keep your words to heart!

**wendyghost-** I'm sorry for it's shortness and sorry to keep you waiting on this new chapter. Knowing that you'll keep reading even though it's short and even though Yuki's mean had really brightened my day (smiles).

**dragonfly-affinity- **Oh, don't worry, I promise I'll finish this! And thank you…sorry for the lateness.

**ichi-chan- **You're welcome and I'm sorry for being a "little" late on my update (gets hit in the head with a shoe by Shu-kun. Shu/_sarcastically_/ 'oh yeah…only a _little'_)

**Yana5-** Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you love it! Please forgive my lateness!

**japanesenut- **Oh, thank you for putting me in your favorites! I don't think I'm worth it though because I kept you waiting for so long. Yuki is so mean to Shu-kun…me thinks Tohma'd be a better lover! Thanks for your review!

**blackrosebunny- **I didn't mind checking out her story at all. Your friend's story is really good! I'm glad that you loved the chapter, and I'm sorry for making you wait…

**Kitty in the Box-** Wow…I've never been glomped, kissed, liked, and bitten in one whole review before! I'm so sorry for making you wait over a month! No one should have to wait that long! I'm glad that you love my story, and I'll definitely try to stretch it a tad bit.

**DeMoN4EvA-** Hahaha…I say sorry when there's no reason to, also. One day, my sister said this to me: "The next time you say sorry when you didn't even do anything wrong, I'm gonna kick you." I love my sister . The thought of Sakano being paired up with Shu is kinda…scary...NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WHO DO LIKE/LOVE THAT PAIRING! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update!

**Felicity Dream-** I'm glad that I could help! I've been stocking up on chocolates and sweets, so I'm pretty much covered! So, 3 more years to go…you're a year younger than me then…my sister said she almost cried when she thought of me going into the 10th grade (Sis and I are 10 years apart).Thanks for wishing me luck, I know I'll need it. I wish you luck for when you get outta highschool! And I'm sorry for such a long wait.

**Makkura Arashi-** I'm sorry that I didn't update so quickly. But I have you to thank for getting my butt in gear, motivating me to type up the story! For doing this, I give you…(drum-roll) "MAGICAL CHOCOLATE!" Enjoy…

**unknown- **I'm glad that you like my story and like my ooc Tohma better than the original Tohma! I'm sorry that I made you wait this long…(thinks a moment)…do you really think I could write a ryuxshu?

**Ryuske-**…(blinks a couple of times) My goodness you glare a lot (/smiles/…careful your face could freeze like that). I'm sorry that I irritated you by taking so long to update, for my donuts being dry, and for whatever else I've done to you. **BUT…DON'T BECOME A SQUIRREL AND EAT ME! **(becomes innocent looking) If you do that…I couldn't finish the story, and then you'd have to wait even longer!………Ok being serious now. I would appreciate it if you would review this chapter, too. (does a sincere smile)

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter16

* * *

His heartbeat sped up due to the anticipation of an answer. Tohma knew it was unfair of him to unload his feelings upon the young vocalist, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to know. Needed to know if Shuichi felt the same.

The pink-haired teen's heart began to pound in his chest, just as it did every time he thought of the blonde before him. Each time, it grew more and more intense with every beat, every passing thought of his powerful man. He had never felt anything this intense when with Eiri Yuki!

'What to do?' Shuichi thought again. 'I…I think I love him, too. Otherwise, I'd mention Yuki every time he'd kiss my head, right? Y-yeah…I-I love him, too.'

"Tohma-kun," he began, looking into loving green eyes, a blush spreading on his face, "I…I think I love you too. No…I _do_ love you! Every time I'm with you or think about you or think about you, there's this feeling inside me that grows and grows. Sometimes, it hurts, but it's a good hurt. I've never felt like this in my entire life."

The keyboardist's eyes lit up, filling up with more love, if that's even possible. He embraced the singer again, holding him tightly to his chest as though he would disappear if he didn't.

**Yuki**-

He stood outside Tohma's office door, shocked with mouth gaping. Eiri Yuki had heard every word. The novelist felt hurt, as though he were betrayed.

'I need a drink…'

**Hank Bennett**-

It was almost time for his target to get out of work. He sat anxiously in his car, waiting. Just one hour to go.

"Cherish you last sixty minutes of freedom, my sweet, unsuspecting victim."

**Tohma x Shu**-

The new couple walked down the hall, hand in hand. Shuichi lay his head upon the black clothed shoulder of the Nittle Grasper keyboardist, the hand not in the grasp of the blonde, clutching onto the side of Tohma's said coat.

The blonde was wearing the Cheshire Cat's grin. Finally, after so long, he had won Shuichi's affection. He promised himself that he wouldn't mistreat the vocalist the way Eiri had.

Suddenly, Tohma realized that he had to tell the secretary at the front desk something of utmost importance.

"Shu-kun, you go on to the car. I'll be right there," he said, handing the violet-eyed singer the keys.

"All right, then. See you in the car! But hurrrryy," said the smiling pink fluff, grabbing the keys and giving Tohma the faintest brush of a kiss upon his lips. He then skipped out the door.

* * *

Hank got out of his car, heading for his target. He smirked, thinking of his grand prize for bringing in his prey. 'A date with Mika!' he sing-sang in his mind, suddenly bursting into freakish chuckling. The old man sitting on a near by bench suddenly ran as though his life depended on it (poor soul). Hank started walking faster.

Twenty steps away, he began running after him. Hank grabbed Shuichi who began to struggle.

"TOHMA!" cried the vocalist, "TOHMA, HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"Oh, shove it, kid. No one's gonna be commin' ya hearin' me?" He pulled out a handkerchief, with the initials "HB" printed on them, out of his pocket and placed it over Shu's nose and mouth. The struggling began to lessen and three more minutes later, the teen went limp. 'Finally,' thought the jerk, stupidly dropping the handkerchief onto the ground.

He stowed Shuichi into the backseat and got in the driver's seat. Bennett started the ignition and sped off to his own –cough cough- "pad."

**Back At N-G**-

Tohma ceased on his conversation and turned fearful eyes toward the door his love left through. He bolted out the doors and spotted his car keys a good ten feet from the car. The blonde looked around and saw a car speeding off like a bat outta Hell, but was able to catch his license plate number.

"My God," he whispered. 'Don't worry Shuichi-koi. I'll get you back…'

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

I know how disappointing it is to go find an updated story, see that the chapter looks pretty long, but only to find that 5 outta 10 pages is the author's nonsense (I'm referring to myself.) and all the individual comments to all the reviewers. So, what I'm gonna do is this: I'm going to start acknowledging you by writing your names up here instead. This isn't what I want to do though. I'd rather continue writing comments and such. But I figure that if I just type down your names, then it'll take me less time to update.

Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait.

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	17. Chapter17

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 17

by imanut

I'm sorry once again that it's taken me so long to update. A lot of things have been happening. I turned 15 this month, my sister arrived on the 17th, I had to finish reading 1984 and then my mother decided to Murphy's oil soap the house. I hate that time of year when she suddenly decides to do that. Once again, I'm soooo sorry.

Thank you my reviewers!

WARNING: This chapter is focusing on only Yuki and Yuzuki. Sorry for inflicting such disappointment.

* * *

Chapter17

* * *

Yuzuki Patrillo was walking toward hr family's café with a brown sack of groceries in her arm. She quickened her pace as a freezing gust of wind blew through.

"Stupid, no-good, freakin' cold weather," she said under her breath. Thank God she was only one block away from the café.

"Pop, Tomo, I'm back! If you need anything else, hesitate to ask and get it yourself. It's cold out there," stated the raven-haired girl as she unloaded the groceries and put them away. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drake ½ a shot just to warm her up a bit.

-**Yuki**-

The blonde novelist wandered the streets, looking for a bar with very, very, few people. He found no such thing. He then stumbled in front of an old wooden building.

"Hmm…'The Tsukemono Café' huh? What kind of people would call a café 'pickle?'" Yuki just shook h8is head and walked up the steps and into the building…

-**The Café**-

She was busy playing poker with her father, there was no customer at the moment, when a blonde stranger walked in. He sat at the barstool Yuzuki herself had sat at when she first met the pink-haired boy.

"Be right with ya!" she called to him then faced her old man, "So, are you in or out?"

He thought a moment, then sighed, "I fold."

His daughter snickered and lay her cards down, "Should've laid you cards down instead, Pop." Her hand consisted of pure crap. He would have beaten her!

"You little sneak!" This daughter was the tricky one in the family. 'Must've gotten in from Nodokana.'

Yuzuki ran up to the blonde with a smile from her victory.

"Now, how may I help you, sir?" she asked cheerfully.

The blonde raised his head from its bowed position and showed her pain-filled golden eyes. His eyes bore into her blue ones.

Her smile fell from her face and she became sad along with this golden stranger.

"A brandy," he said, his voice absolutely hallow.

"Coming right up." She poured him a glass and handed it to him. The sixteen-year old stared at him as he drank. He caught her gaze and gave her a cold glare.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her harshly.

"Oh, just some handsome blonde who is clearly in a lot of emotional pain," she said calmly. When he didn't reply to that, she continued, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Me? Talk to some kid about the problems in my life? You're an idiot."

"Thank you, I revel in it. Now tell me or you ain't leavin', dude."

Her father got up, went outside, and locked the front door to the café, sitting on his steps. His Yuni would be able to take care of herself.

The blonde saw this and turned to glare at the girl who no longer showed any sadness. He sighed and said, "All right, all right. I'll tell you."

"Great! Let's start with names. I'm Yuzuki Patrillo," she extended her hand, a smile on her face.

He ignored her extended palm and muttered, "Eiri Yuki." He was anticipating a fangirlish scream but it never came.

"So you're the guy Nabi-chan likes so much…"

-**After**-

When the story had been told, Yuni poured him another brandy and a dry gin for herself. (Yeah, sure she's underage, but according to her Sicilian grandmother, alcohol and liquor have no effect whatsoever on her. X3 )

"I don't know what to say, but I have been in a place similar to yours," her eyes clouded over, "My ex-boyfriend Rei, I discovered him cheating one me. When I confronted him about it, he just reacted violently and threatened to break my right hand, to make it so that I could never paint again…" She blinked. When she realized what she said, she waved her arms in front of her comically. "Oops, didn't mean to let that spill," she turned serious again, "You'll get over him. If you think about it, God may have helped you discover that he's not the one for you."

Yuki eyed her for a minute and realized that she…

"You may…just be right." He grasped her chin gently within his hand and leaned over the counter, sealing his lips over hers. Both hearts began to race faster and faster…

Yuki pulled away and saw the girl before him blush brightly. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"See you 'round. And thanks for the drink. He placed money on the counter and left through the side door, unaware that Yuzuki's brother Tomo had seen the kiss.

"Yeah,…see ya…"

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Well, there is the long awaited chapter 17! I don't think I'll have another chapter up soon, so don't expect anything too soon. I'm so sorry I made everyone wait. I'll try to get another chapter written…but I've been a little distracted lately…

_Love,_

_imanut_


	18. Chapter 18

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 18 

by imanut

I'm so sorry for the way I sounded in my last update. It was just that I was severely depressed and I was very upset with the way the chapter went. I thank all my reviewers and those who read my story! By the way, can you believe that I, the authoress and oh so unworthy one, can no longer respond to reviews? I'm so sad!

Anyway, I'm out of my depression and I hope you like this new chapter!

One with the 'fic!

_

* * *

Chapter18

* * *

_

Hank cursed as his car died in front of some wooden building.

"Dammit!" he shouted. He was supposed to meet with Mika at the docks in twenty minutes! He jumped out of the car and kicked the chrome bumper. Three minutes later, he realized how stupid a mistake that was and began to jump up and down, holding his foot, and yelping in serious pain. (AN: Whoa…he's got delayed reaction…like me!…sorry 'bout that.)

-**Shu**-

The pink-haired boy in the backseat had been wakened by an awful sound. After his eyes began to focus properly and his mind wasn't as hazy, he understood what was going on and that the dreadful noise he was hearing was actually his unknown captor. Shuichi carefully looked out the window and recognized the wooden building.

-**Hank**-

He glared at the car viciously.

"Damn you, traitor! Of all the times to die on me!" cried Hank. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a motorcycle. 'Imported I bet,' he thought enviously.

Suddenly, an idea sprang to his little bitsy mind. He stalked over to the envied motorcycle, looking it up and down. 'Hmm…I wonder.' He leaned over and messed with this and played with that. In no time, he had hot-wired said motorcycle and had it running. He ran over to the car and jerked open the back car door. Hank saw Shuichi lying there, eyes closed though he was unaware that Shu-kun was only playing opossum.

He picked him up and quickly got on the bike, praying that neither of them would fall off.

-**Inside the Building**-

As soon as the sound of a running motorcycle reached her ears, Yuzuki ran to the window. 'Oh Hell! Not my bike!'

She ran out of the café door screaming in pure, unadulterated fury.

"You got a death wish or somethin,' boy? GET OFF MY BIKE!"

She then noticed who was in the bastard's arms. The teenager began to see read.

Yuzuki ran after the speeding motorcycle, her screaming switching back and forth between Italian and Japanese quickly. When she saw that she'd never be able to catch them on foot, she ran hurriedly back into the café and straight to the phone. She dialed the number of a number she knew by heart…

-**Tohma**-

Tohma was deep in thought, searching for that cursed car that had taken Shuichi away from him. He was startled from his thoughts when his cell phone rang that annoying tune Ryu had put there several weeks earlier. (AN: it's the song from Super Mario Bros.1 Underwater Theme! YAAAY! Sorry again.)

"Hello?"

"_Tohma! Shu-kun's been kidnapped!"_ cried a feminine voice on the other line.

"I know. I'm searching for him as we speak," replied the blonde.

"_He stole my bike! My custom Harley! He somehow drove off with Shu-kun and left his damned car right in front of the café!"_ cried Yuzuki angrily.

"Did you see which direction they went?" asked the keyboardist.

"_Yeah. Toward the docks, I think,"_ she answered.

Tohma suddenly filled with dread.

_

* * *

To be continued_…

* * *

I'm so sorry it was short. I was just inspired to write again by a recent TohmaxShu fic! And by re-reading all my wonderful reviews! Those always cheer me up! 

Oh, and about Yuzuki. I know there are several people who really hate original characters. I honestly don't always like them myself. I wasn't planning on giving her much of a roll. So if you didn't like that YukixYuzuki thing I threw in there, forgive me. I just felt bad for Yuki because he seemed rather lonely.

And also, if I annoyed anyone with the AN's, I'm sorry about that too!

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


	19. Chapter 19Nabiki and Tickler

"Kosetsu: Snowfall" Chapter 19

by imanut

OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE ON MY UPDATE! I was stressed, depressed, and bombarded with a bug collection from Hell. However, no need to fear! For I bring you the next chappie! Please forgive my lateness…

Thanks to all my sweet and beloved reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Tomo paced back and forth in the kitchen of the café. His little sister was working on the abandoned car, trying to get it to run. He knew the car belonged to Tohma. That was a given after seeing a spare hat in the back.

Yuzuki came into the kitchen, covered in oil.

"You get it running?" he asked, handing her a towel and flinching every time a drop of the said black substance hit the floor.

"Yeah. Did Papa go get Tohma-kun yet?" Tomo nodded his reply.

"He should be back soon." They both let out a sigh simultaneously.

Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting the wall with a slam. A woman in her early twenty's entered the room and had brown hair reaching her chin and mischievous green eyes. A black fedora adorned her head. In her hand she held her baby, a sleek pistol with a steel barrel and an ivory handle.

"Yo!" she cried tackling Tomo to the ground.

"Nabiki! Get off!" cried the twenty-six year-old male.

"I missed you all soooo much!"

Nabiki was their sister, one of the many girls born. After high school, she joined the yakuza and eventually reached "leader" status. Like our K, she has a fetish for guns.

"Nabi, we've got a problem. You up to a challenge?" asked the youngest sister. A feral grin spread upon the elder woman's face.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. When Tohma-kun gets here, we'll explain your job," sighed Yuzuki. Why did Nabi-chan make everyone so tired?

-Tohma-

"_Tohma…"_

He was doing it again. The platinum blonde was hearing his cotton-candy angel's voice when he wasn't even around.

"Patrillo-san had better get here soon," whispered the keyboard player.

Tohma Seguchi was so close to just giving up and calling a cab, when a truck with an Italian man in the driver's seat rolled up.

"Sorry about being so late, Mr. Seguchi. There are morons on the road today. We'll take the back roads to speed things up," answered the older man.

"That's fine. Let's just hurry." 'I want to see Shuichi.'

With that, Antonio Patrillo sped off like the wind.

-Shuichi-

The pink haired fluff boy was clutching onto the gas tank of the Harley like a lifeline, trying his hardest not to fall off. His captor was a horrible, horrible driver. He almost flipped them over by trying to "act cool." The poor pop singer would have jumped off if it was not for the unnerving feeling that the broad-shouldered monkey would have chased him down…

'Whenever we stop, I'm gonna get up and run. I won't stop running until _I reach Tohma's open arms…'_

_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Forgive me for its suckiness. I'll try to make the next chapter better. The next chapter, Shuichi will face danger…

Also, sorry for throwing in _yet another_ Original Character. I just couldn't resist. I wanted to drag in one of Yuni's older sisters, one who would be fascinated by guns and other weaponry. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH IT SUCKS! Your reviews will make it all better!

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


End file.
